Folklore
by psychicfiredemoness
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho versions of fairy tales, folklore, and or nursery rhymes. Reposted and reformated. Please R
1. Hiei and the three bears

Psychicfiredemoness: Well hello people!

Hiei: A bit cheery today aren't you?

Psychic: Well actually no.

Hiei: Then why are you happy sounding?

Psychic: /starts crying/

Sapphire: Nice going.

Psychic: Okay for all of you that read this before I've reformatted 'Folklore'.

Yusuke: Yes! Let Hiei's torture begin!

Hiei: What!?

Psychic: I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1 Goldie Locks and the three bears

"Hiei get out there already!" Yusuke urged.

"No." Hiei replied.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other then shoved the Jaganshi out onto a stage with a forest background and a cottage. Hiei was in a curly blonde haired wig that was connected to a pink bonnet and was also in a pink frilly dress.

"Yusuke! Kuwabara! I'll kill you both you bastards!" He screamed tearing off his outfit and was in his normal garb.

"Psst! Hiei look at the cottage!" commanded a shorter blonde blue eyed fire demoness from behind the stage.

"Oh look a beautiful little cottage. It'll burn!" Hiei stated angrily with fire in his hands.

The blonde girl then threw a clipboard at him. Hiei rubbed the bump on his head.

"Fine! I'll go in the damn thing you bitch!" he growled muttering more profanities entering the cottage, "There Scorch! I'm in the damn cottage!"

He then kicked the babies chair making it break into several pieces.

"Stupid chair!" he yelled hopping up and down trying to baby his foot and accidentally kicked the leg of the table.

The table bent and he tripped over the remains of the smallest chair. The largest bowl of porridge fell on his head.

"It burns!" He yelled in pain.

Next fell the medium sized bowl of porridge.

"It's c-cold!" he groaned.

The smallest bowl began sliding down the table towards him. He jumped up with the pink bowl still on his head and stopped the bowl. Which broke open spilling the 'just right' porridge. He glared at it throwing the bowl of his head and kicking the table away.

"Why does this have to happen to me!? Why damnit why!?" he yelled.

Scorch threw a mug at his head.

"That's my line!" she fumed.

Hiei ran of stage and started strangling her until she passed out. Then walked back onto the set.

"All this destructions made me sleepy," he yawned walking up the stairs.

There were three beds. He laid on the babies which broke due to his weight. Then went to the next which started sucking him up like quicksand. He jumped up slicing it up until only dust remained. Then he went to the largest bead and lay down.

"Ah JUST right, feels JUST like a tree branch," he commented.

The bed then broke due to a termite infestation. The downstairs down then opened and Hiei got little dot eyes.

"Ak! Look at this place!" Botan cried.

"What the heck happened!?" Teen Koenma asked.

A baby then began crying.

"I'll put him to bed," Botan sighed starting up the stairs.

Hiei jumped out the window only to land on some random fan girl.

"Hi-chan!" she cried hugging onto his waist.

Hiei then threw her far, far away.

"That was interesting," Scorch and Yusuke stated.

End chapter

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well that's the first chapter.

Yusuke: /laughing/

Psychic: Well please review everyone.


	2. Lil' red hood

Psychicfiredemoness: Well I got my first and only review... so far!

Yusuke: Hopeful aren't ya?

Psychic: No not really. And if you don't like it leave.

Hiei: /destroying the Goldie Locks set/

Psychic: Right. Well hope you guys like this chapter. I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 2 Little Red Riding Hood

"La, la, la, la, la," Keiko said skipping along to Genkai's Temple in a red cape hood up with a basket in hand.

"Hey Keiko what's in the basket?" Yusuke asked leaning on an axe that he'd been using to chop a tree down with.

"Yusuke! You don't have a scene until later! Go back behind the stage!" Keiko screamed at him while slapping him behind stage.

Just then Yoko poked his head out from behind a nearby tree sniffing the air.

"Oh I smell muffins!"(I know out of character) he stated catching himself before he started drooling, "Must get muffins!"

Keiko then entered the temple. And he jumped through the open window to Genkai's bedroom finding the old woman asleep. He quickly bound and gagged her shoving her into a nearby closet. Then slipped on a night gown and one of those night caps that look like shower caps. Someone entered as he got into the bed. It was a girl of Yusuke's height with long black hair, ice blue eyes, and was Hispanic. She took a snapshot and then left the room.

'Curse you Sapphire!' Yoko thought barring his teeth in anger.

Keiko then walked in.

"Hi Genkai!" she said taking her hood down.

"Err, hello Keiko," he stated failing at masking his voice.

Keiko sat in a chair by the bed.

"Genkai, what long SILVER hair you have!" Keiko gasped.

"That's what happens with age," Yoko said.

"And Genkai what sharp claws you have!" she exclaimed holding his hand up.

"Uh, err the better to eat muffins with?" he guessed.

Suddenly Yusuke burst into the room.

"Keiko! That ain't grandma! It's Yoko and he's after the muffins!" Yusuke yelled.

"Or your girlfriend," Sapphire said peeking her head in the door.

"What!?" Yusuke screamed raising his fist.

"No Yusuke! I'm still in a dress!" Yoko exclaimed.

Yusuke then started beating the fox up. Keiko found and untied Genkai then they both sat there eating muffins watching the two fight. Scorch then threw a mug at each of them rendering them both unconscious. Then began eating muffins herself.

End Chapter

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well that's all I got for now so deal with it.

Hiei: Why do you always say that baka?

Sapphire: Cause she can? And now I have blackmail on Yoko! /holds up picture of him in dress/

Kurama: /grabs it and tears it up/

Sapphire: Wow, and that was only the seventh copy of the picture too. What a shame.

Psychic: Right well please review people.


	3. Hansel and Gretal

Psychicfiredemoness: Hello everyone. This is of course the update for folklore thingy. And bwahaha! I have 6 reviews which depressingly enough is the most I've ever gotten for this fic, even when it was up before.

Hiei: Fool.

Psychic: Jackass.

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: Heh.

Both: /glare at each other/

Psychic: I own nothing. /still glaring/

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 3 Hansel and Gretel

Hiei and Yukina were walking through a wooded area whilst Hiei dropped breadcrumbs to help the two Koorime twins find the way back to there home. Unfortunately for both of them some crows had been swooping down and eating the breadcrumbs. And Hiei noticed this.

"Stupid damn birds!" He yelled chasing them away.

"Um, oniisan," Yukina began, "there's a cottage made of gingerbread. Is that normal in the Human World?"

"No, are you hungry?" Hiei asked looking at the Christmas time food.

Yukina nodded.

"Then let's eat," Hiei replied.

They both walked over and tried to take bites out of the cottage and got a nasty shock, literally. Hiei was holding his mouth in pain and Yukina was a little teary eyed. Just then Karasu came out of the cottage in a witches dress and hat. At that point Kurama ran from the set to go hide. (With good reason)

"Hahaha! That is what you get for trying to eat my house!" he cackled.

"Please sir, we're both so hungry," Yukina pleaded.

"Oh very well, come in," Karasu stated ushering both Koorime twins into the cottage that had the overly strong scent of gingerbread. (Wonder why?)

-5 minutes later-

"You both know he's just fattening you both up so he cam feast upon you right?" Scorch said standing up on a milk crate to peek into the window as the two were eating.

Karasu then ran at Scorch with a broom and shoved her away from the window.

"Both of you into the oven!" He commanded.

Hiei then shoved him into the oven then continued eating with his sister.

-End Chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well that was all I got for now everyone so please review.

Hiei: And if you have any folklore to send in, send them.

Psychic: Thank you Hiei, that was awkwardly helpful of you.

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: Please send them cause all I have next is Jack and The Beanstalk and or Giant, and then Jack Flash.

-End Chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well, that's all I got for now please review and sorry these are all so short.


	4. Yusuke and the Beanstalk

Psychicfiredemoness: Well hello people! Today I made an update for TPAPT. But first to the random folklore story fic thingy!

Hiei: She's insane as hell.

Tyson: And that's why she's sexy!

Psychic: Me?!

Tyson: No! I was talking about the main character of TPATP but carry on.

Psychic: Well here's the update! I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 4 Yusuke and the beanstalk

"And don't come back without some food!" Atsuko yelled throwing Yusuke out of the house and onto his ass with a change purse in hand.

"FINE!!!" Yusuke screamed walking away with the small bag of money.

Just then Sakyo jumped out from behind a bush.

"Hello there young man, what do you happen to have that money for?" he asked.

"My mom wants me to go get some food and it's just because she's tired of eating squirrel meat every night," Yusuke glowered.

"Here's an alternative, I'll trade you these magic beans for the money," Sakyo proposed.

"Sure," Yusuke said.

They made the exchange.

"Yay! Booze money!" Sakyo yelled running away.

"Hey mom!" Yusuke yelled, "I got some magic beans."

"What you idiot Yusuke!" she yelled throwing the beans out the window.

The second they hit the ground a giant beanstalk rose out of the ground. They both stared at it for a moment.

"Go bring me some food!" Atsuko then yelled throwing her only child up the entire plant.

Yusuke landed with a thud up in the clouds. There sat a big ass castle. And out of the castle came a giant younger Toguro skipping along with a giant pink watering pail to water his flower garden with. Yusuke then snuck inside the castle and filled a bag with food.

"Quack!" he heard and turned.

There sat a duck laying silver eggs.

"What the hell?!" he cried seeing the eggs.

He looked around and snatched up the duck too. Along with a self playing harmonica. (Wasn't it a harp?)

When he left the castle Toguro saw him and gave chase up to the beanstalk where he tripped and fell onto thousands of sharp, pointy rocks…and died.

"Hey mom!" Yusuke yelled going into his house, "I got food, this duck that lays silver eggs and a self playing harmonica."

"But no sake? How could you forget the sake?!" Atsuko yelled.

-End Chapter-

Psychic: There it's done.

Hiei: Baka.

Yusuke: /grabs silver egg/ Hey its paint!

Duck: /dies from paint fumes/

Psychic: Weird.

Sapphire and Kurama: /nod/

Psychic: Right well I'm gonna try to put up Hiei vs. The chihuahua's again. Please review.


	5. Hiei be nimble

Psychicfiredemoness: Well I have another installment of folklore. This time it's a nursery rhyme.

Hiei: I curse you shojo.

Psychic: Yeah, yeah take a number. I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 5 Hiei be nimble

"Ahem, Hiei be nimble Hiei be quick Hiei got his pants on fire by a candle stick," Scorch said.

"What!?" Hiei yelled while jumping over the candle stick.

Scorch turned the gas up and the taller fire demon's pants were set ablaze.

"Ah!" Hiei yelled running around with his pants burning.

Everyone in the studio was in hysterics. Sapphire took a picture of the distressed demon. Soon Hiei's cloak caught on fire and they laughed even harder.

"Oh god this is priceless!" Scorch laughed.

By this time Sapphire was now filming the incident.

"Should we put him out?" Scorch asked

"Na let's let him go a little longer," Yusuke laughed wiping his eyes and still laughing.

When they looked back they saw Hiei was no longer on fire and was standing there in a pair of black boxers with a dark purple dragon design. They again lost it.

"You will all pay severely!" Hiei growled drawing his sword from God knows where.

"Uh run," Yusuke said when he turned to run he found himself to be the only one left in the studio, "Oh thanks a lot guys!"

He then started running for his life from the short yet still horribly terrifying demon.

-End-

Psychic: Well sorry it was SO short but I hope you all enjoyed this cause I can't think of anything else so I'm stuck using nursery rhymes and not folklore stuff. So please review and yeah.

Hiei: /hiding behind bushescomes out in normal outfit/ Baka's burning my clothes and leaving me to the fangirls.

Psychic: So?

Random Fangirl: There he is!

Lots of RFG's: Get him! /charge at Hieileave/

Hiei: /again in nothing but boxers/

Singe: He's still got clothes! Get him!

Psychic: /picks Hiei up and throws him/ Run Hiei run!

Singe: /shaking Psychic/ Why'd you do that!?

Scorch: Okay sis get off the authoress. /drags her older sister off Psychic/

Psychic: Thanks Scorch. Please review everyone.

Singe: /talking to Hiei FG's/

RFG's: What!? She let Hiei escape!? Get her!!! /charge/

Scorch: Run Psychic run!

Psychic: What the hell do you think I'm doing!? /running far awaycatches up with Hiei/

Hiei: O.o

Psychic: /passes Hiei/

Hiei: /looks back/

RFG's: /giving chase/ Look she led us back to Hiei!

Sapphire: Well please review and or suggest.


	6. Three goats gruff

Psychicfiredemoness: Well people I'm finally updating Folklore and this is most likely the last one cause I don't anymore fairytales or nursery rhymes or folklore. I got some suggestions for Cinderella and stuff like that but that'd be to long and weird in my case. I'm sorry!

Alex and Scorch: You're forgiven.

Hiei: No she isn't.

Both: Yes she is!

Hiei: No she isn't!

Girls: Shut the hell up Hiei!

Allyson: Wow Alex talked back to her man.

Alex: He's not my man!

Psychic: Well I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 6 The three demons gruff

Okay here's how it is the setting is Scorch, Hiei, and Yukina are walking through a forest and come across a bridge.

"Are you sure this is the right way to Genkai's?" Scorch asked.

"Why don't you go check?' Hiei retorted.

"Fine," she growled jumping into a tree.

See looked around and saw Genkai's temple about fifty miles north of them, past the bridge.

"I hate when your right," she glared and jumped down a branch.

However the branch was to small, it broke and she went falling out of the tree hitting several large branches on the way.

"Are you alright?" Yukina asked.

"Yeah fine," Scorch said getting up and dusting herself off.

They started across the bridge when Kuwabara who was dressed in a green suit jumped onto it.

"Oh hi Yukina I didn't know you were in the skit," he said.

"Seems that they found a nice pick for the troll," Scorch said as she and Hiei smirked.

"Eh, Scorch what happened to you?" Kuwabara asked the bruised and bloody girl.

"I fell from a tree- get on with the skit!" she fumed.

"Oh yeah, um you can't pass my bridge except you Yukina," he said.

"Oh for the love of-" Scorch started shaking her head.

There was then a splash sound and Kuwabara was no longer on the bridge and Hiei was dusting his hands of.

"Oniisan that wasn't very nice," Yukina said.

"He'll live it's just a set and there's a mattress under the bridge," Scorch said reassuring Yukina.

"Can we just get going now?" Hiei asked.

The three then walked on to the temple.

-End Chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well that's it…

Hiei: Well that's it then.

Sapphire: I take it you're happy about this ending?

Hiei: /nods/

Psychic: /sighs/ Whatever. So please review.


	7. The Princess and The pea

Psychicfiredemoness: Okay! I lied but only cause I just thought of something to write! Okay! So shut-

Psychic's Auntie: /hands her a book/

Psychic: Haha, hahaha, ahahahaha! /laughing manically/

Hiei: Damnit.

Psychic: It's a trivia book! Tantei Trivia will live on! Ahahahaha! I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 7 The princess and the pea

"Mom! I want a bride!" Yusuke said to his mother.

"So what do you want me to do about?" she asked drinking a shot of whisky.

"Find me a bride! The cops said if I was found 'harassing' anymore women I was going to prison," he explained to his half drunk mother.

"Fine! (hic) but she'll be a princess, (hic)," Atsuko said.

There was a knock at the castle doors. The guards let in a drenched Keiko who was muttering something about Scorch dumping water on her.

"Uh, excuse me I am a princess and need somewhere to stay, because if I go back outside Scorch'll throw another bucket of water on me," Keiko explained.

"Sure you can stay, but only if you prove that you're a princess by the morning, then you'll marry my son (hic)," Atsuko said leaving to set Keiko's room up.

-Next morning-

"So how'd you sleep?" Yusuke asked Keiko as she came down the stairs.

"Not so loud Yusuke," Atsuko said holding a bag of ice on her head.

"I slept horribly, someone stacked twenty-seven mattresses on top of each other and by the time I got on the last one there was broken glass, rocks, and a bag of frozen peas on it!" Keiko stated rubbing a sleepy eye, "and if that wasn't bad enough someone threw up all over it!"

"Atsuko you weren't really supposed to get drunk!" Scorch sighed with a clipboard in hand, "and so forth Keiko and Yusuke got married to one another and had fifty million babies! Even though in school they claim women only carry 400 eggs."

"Your knowledge is not a good thing shojo," Hiei stated.

"What!? I pay attention in class! Stupid seventh grade! Blame them!" she pouted.

"Just get on with it!" Yusuke yelled.

"That's it I quit! Just sign my paycheck and I'll leave!" Atsuko said holding her hung over head.

"Uh, we don't pay you guys, I thought you knew that," Koenma said.

"What!?" Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, and Atsuko yelled.

"Me I'm just in it to put you guys though living hell," Scorch explained.

"We knew that already," Hiei stated.

"Shut up Jagan Boy!" she yelled.

"Hn," he stated.

"Right well until next time everyone, ciao!" she said waving bye to the audience.

-End Chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: /asleep/

Hiei: /poking at her with a stick/

Psychic: /starts going into a possessed looking spasm which makes her look like she's from Dawn of the Dead/ (That movie sucked so much ass!)

Sapphire: Er… /starts petting Psychic's headstops/

Psychic: /goes spasmatic again/

Sapphire: /starts petting her head again/ Well please review this sad child's story.

Psychic: What!? I'm not sad!

Sapphire: Sure.

Psychic: Shut the hell up Sapphire! Please review.


	8. The tortoise and the hare

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi people! Well my stupid e-mail isn't working write or something and my reviews aren't coming to me. Why damnit why!? But yeah… Oh well.

Hiei: You're an idiot.

Psychic: Shut up! Just for insulting me… /pours Cheap Drain Fatigue down his throat/

Hiei: /really tired now and panting/ Stupid Morrowind.

Psychic: Do not insult Morrowind! You damn Dark Elf! /draws Flame Blade/ I shall kill all your kind.

Hiei: /too tired to move/ Idiot.

Psychic: /charges at himtrips/

Sapphire: Nord.

Psychic: Nords kick ass! /gets up/ And I guess he isn't really a Dark Elf because he doesn't look like one, minus the red eyes, and thinking he's better then everyone. Well I own nothing. /sighs/

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 8 The Tortoise and the Hare

"Why are you racing oniisan?" Yukina asked Kuwabara.

"He insulted my dignity!" Kuwabara proclaimed.

"What dignity?" Hiei asked.

"That's it shorty!" he yelled grabbing Hiei by the collar.

"Hey! Can we get on with the stupid assed race now!?" Scorch yelled with a spotted flag.

"Where's the checkered flag?" Yusuke asked from the bleachers next to the other YYH people. (Kurama, Keiko, Atsuko, those from the Dark Tournament that I'm too lazy to name.)

"We can't afford one, so I have this spotted one. Now if we can begin the race," Scorch said, "and the moral of this story is don't get cocky till you're finished then you can rub it in the loser's face all ya want."

"That isn't a very good moral," Keiko stated.

"So?" she asked, "it's true. Begin!"

She waved the flag and they began the race, Kuwabara having to go slow, him playing the tortoise of the story. And Hiei had already finished the race.

"What!? I was supposed to win that's how the story goes!" Kuwabara yelled finishing the race.

"Don't you listen?" Hiei asked.

"Why what happened?" He asked.

They all sweat dropped.

"As I said earlier, 'the moral of this story is don't get cocky till you're finished then you can rub it in the losers face all ya want', see if you had listened you would have known that Hiei would have won the race and you would have lost in a horrible cliché," Scorch explained.

"And here's the proof of your stupidity," Hiei scoffed.

"Shut up shorty!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Hn," Hiei replied.

"Well now time for a lunch break!" Scorch stated grabbing a sandwich.

Yusuke grabbed it.

"Give me the sandwich!" she yelled trying to grab it.

A sandwich fight then began. And that became a full on food fight, just because Shishi got hit with twelve sandwiches and his little demon fangirls were there, that doesn't mean anything.

"Okay well this is all Yusuke's fault," Scorch said from that walkway above the stage.

"What!" he yelled throwing a sandwich up at her, it didn't reach and fell back onto his head.

"See ya'll next time," Scorch said waving to the people down below and walked out onto the roof.

-End Chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well please review you guys. I still can' think of much, I might make a Rapunzal one though but who to use?


	9. Rapunzal, or is it?

Psychicfiredemoness: Okay well first off I just have to say, DON'T KILL ME SAPPHIRE!

Alex: Why would she kill ya?

Psychic: Uh cause she's Rapunzal, and uh someone is the prince person. Hehehe…

Alex: Oh. Yeah you're dead were you stand basically.

Psychic: Or till she reads this and I finally finished the survey story for those that care! I got one review on it. /cries/ I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 9 Rapunzal

"Why do I have to do this again?" Sapphire asked in her normal clothes with her hair down while she was up in a tower.

"Cause you have the longest hair! It was you or me and the producers said you cause your hairs longer!" Scorch growled from behind stage.

"Well hurry this up! I didn't get any lunch cause of Yusuke," Sapphire sighed.

"No one got lunch cause of Yusuke!" Scorch said punching the detective, "Kurama hurry up!"

Kurama then walked out on stage in a prince outfit.

"Rapunzal, Rapunzal let down your hair so I might climb your ebony stair," he said quietly.

"Ah, how cute fox boy's embarrassed," Yusuke laughed.

Sapphire just sat in the tower tapping her fingers on the cardboard.

"Sapphire! You're Rapunzal let down your hair so Kurama can climb it!" Scorch hissed.

"And then you two'll make it," Yusuke added.

"Yusuke you're freakin' retarded," Scorch stated hitting him.

Sapphire let down her hair, but cardboard being the flimsy material it is and the tower being made of which. The tower broke and Sapphire fell with it only to be caught by the gentleman foxling and he set her down.

"There skit over," Sapphire stated.

"Or is it?" Yusuke asked.

"Careful you're starting to sound like the baka shojo," Hiei stated.

"Six teens stuck in a fairy tale like world, only this could happen in, The Twilight Zone," Scorch said in a black skirt, white dress shirt, black coat and tie with her hair in a bun.

"What the hells with that!?" Sapphire asked.

They then heard the Twilight Zone music.

-End Chapter-

Psychic: Yeah sorry bout the Twilight Zone thing again.

Alex: Okay…

Sapphire: Right…

Scorch: Sure…

Yusuke: Donut…

Psychic: Donut? What the hell are you on man?

Allyson: And where can I get some?

Psychic: Right well please review, and if you want a certain one done please tell me.


	10. The Jagan Prince

Psychicfiredemoness: Hi guys!

Hiei/hits her/ Idiot.

Psychic: Hey! I like greeting people man/hits him/

Both/start fighting/

Hiei/is now sitting on Psychic/

Psychic/tapping floor/ Well I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 10 The Frog Prince

"Why do I have to do this?" Scorch yelled in an old fashioned pink dress with a tiara on.

"Because you made me Rapunzal!" Sapphire replied.

"Touché," Scorch replied.

She walked onto the set of a swamp. And then the giant bass came. Yes a giant bass leaped out of the water and beached itself right next to her. Scorch twitched and inched away from it.

"Okay, guys you forgot to put the frog on set!" she called.

"Look behind you!" Yusuke replied.

"Hm?" she turned around and came face to face with a frog, which Yusuke was dangling from a rope.

She then put a Hershey Kiss in its mouth and wa-la it turned into Hiei. (Anyone not see that coming?) And he was in a prince's outfit, then burned off the rope Yusuke had him dangling by.

"And to think something like this came from such a cute little frog," Scorch mumbled.

"What was that shojo?" Hiei growled.

"Nothing that concerns you," she retorted.

"You were supposed to kiss him!" Yusuke yelled.

"No!" she screamed.

He jumped down from the rafters and grabbed Hiei in a full nelson. Then Sapphire grabbed Scorch.

"Oh hell no! It's like Christmas all over again!" Scorch cried. (Ask Sapphire101, and or read her story and or give her ideas, please.)

Yusuke suddenly caught on fire, abandoned holding Hiei and ran around screaming while Sapphire put Scorch down and tried to put the screaming teen out. All the while both Jaganshi's watched this.

"Popcorn?" Scorch asked handing Hiei a tub of it.

-End Chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Should be shot.

Sapphire: Ya haven't said that in a while.

Psychic: True and if you people are reading this please read and review Sapphire101's Ski lodge story and her Christmas story, she won't update and they're funny.

Alex: Even though I go though hell.


	11. Snow White

Psychicfiredemoness/sighs/

Alex/sighs/

Scorch/sighs/

Hiei?

Three girls/burst out in laughtersigh/

Hiei: What the hell is wrong with you people?

Three/sigh/

Hiei: Never mind.

Three/sigh again/

Hiei/walks away/

Scorch and Psychic/look at each other/

Alex: What…

Both/throw Alex at Hiei/

Psychic: Score. Well I feel better. I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 11 Sleeping Hanyou

"No!" Sapphire yelled.

"Damnit Sapph just do it! Nothing'll happen! And if he does anything you can neuter him," Scorch stated.

"Hell no! I ain't getting that close to him!" Sapphire retorted.

"We'll just go to plan B!" Yusuke screamed covering Sapphire's mouth with a rag and she fainted.

"You bastard! You attacked my best friend!" Scorch growled, "defend your honor! Always wanted to say that."

Yusuke was running by now.

"That's it plan T8-67-59BKLMS-" she was cut off.

"Shut up sis!" Singe yelled. (She's in Resurrection, Blood, Life. She asked Hiei to sleep with her. /shivers/)

"Make m- Hey wanna make a dollar?" she asked.

"Depends…" Singe said.

"You might get to be kissed by Yoko," Scorch said.

"K," Singe agreed and lay on an alter thingy then pretended to be asleep.

"Whore!" They heard Hiei scream in the distance.

"Hiei's here?" she asked.

Scorch nodded. Singe ran away looking for the one person to ever turn her down with little hearts popping above her head. Scorch grabbed a walkie-talkie.

"Gelly Belly we have a problem, come in over," Scorch stated.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

"Get in a prince's outfit, over and out," she replied.

-Ten minutes later-

Keiko lay on the alter thingy asleep. Yusuke ran over and poked her once, then got an evil grin on his face and started lowing his head to hers. She choose then to wake up.

SLAP!

"Yusuke you pervert!" She screamed running away leaving the seemingly dead detective.

"Uh well, um, that's all the time we have," she grabbed some suit cases, "I gotta go back to Makai before Yusuke wakes up and kills me painfully for tricking him into trying to kiss his girlfriend."

Now we see Hiei running for dear life, just to be difficult she tripped him, which was bad. Singe had been chasing him and grabbed him and started dragging him to a secluded area to rape him. He on the other hand was trying to get away and screaming some _very_ colorful things in Makai dialect.

"To save the friend and disobey thine sibling or not?" Scorch stated, "Singe look mom and dad and they have your unpaid parking tickets!"

Singe ran away from fear of their parents. Scorch then ate stage floor.

-End Chapter-

-.-.-.-.-

Psychic: Well it was longer then a couple of the other ones were so leave me alone.

Hiei: Hn.

Psychic: Uh well people, if you've read my story Resurrection, Blood, Life, then please give me ideas in review or e-mail form, for that story! Please! People are hounding me for romance and I'm not good at that kind of thing! Well review, please.


	12. End

Psychicfiredemoness: Well people I gotta say this, this is the last chapter of this story k?

Hiei: She wants to write the one her best friend lost.

Sapphire: Hehehe.

Psychic: So I still have to think on who to put in it, Alex or Scorch. And I think that _someone_ said there was a slight fluff scene.

Sapphire: Hehehe.

Psychic: Right, well this is defiantly the last of this sorry assed story.

Hiei: Good.

Psychic: Shut up! I own nothing.

-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 12 Curse of the Nursery Rhymes!

"Well this is how it goes, Yusuke and Keiko walked up a hill to fetch a pail of sake for Atsuko from the dime store," Scorch proclaimed.

Yusuke and Keiko walked up a mound of dirt, it was only about a mile high too bwahaha! Yusuke just carried her up. As they were walking down Yusuke tripped, hit Keiko and they went rolling, rolling, rolling.

"What's with Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked seeing the detective had a perverted grin and was drooling.

It turned out Keiko's skirt was above her ass giving him a 'nice' view.

SLAP!

"You pervert Yusuke!" she screamed then stormed off.

-Scene Two-

"Old mother Hubbard gave Hiei sweet snow out of fear of her life," Scorch said shaking her head.

The current scene is Hiei gorging on buckets of sweet snow. And Genkai stood behind him smoking then walked out.

"That sucked you guys! Put a little effort in it!" Scorch cried.

Hiei pushed his face into the sweet snow and she shut up.

"Great now they're both hopeless," Sapphire stated as they both ate the frozen substance, "now I own the show! So it's time for pop goes Kurama!"

Yoko popped out of a whack-a-mole hole and saw Sapphire had a giant mallet. He screamed ducking in and out of the holes.

"Stay still damnit!" Sapphire ordered.

"No!" Yoko growled inside a hole.

Sapphire put her hand on the box and lowered its temperature. Yoko popped out shivering with one of those clod nose drippy things. She whacked the crap out of him and there is now a dazed fox boy.

"Now time for one my mother has told me," Scorch stated covered in sweet snow.

"Georgie Pordgy puddin' and pie, kissed the girls and made them cry, watch," she said.

Yusuke then came out and kissed Keiko, and three random fan girls on their cheeks. Keiko slapped him.

"Okay maybe not," Scorch sighed.

"Do we have anymore nursery rhymes?" Sapphire asked.

"I don't think so let me think," Scorch replied.

-Ten minutes later-

"Hm," Scorch said still thinking.

-Ten minutes later-

"We get it! You're completely hopeless!" Hiei screamed.

"So?" Scorch asked.

He punched her off stage.

"There! It's over! Now get out!" Hiei yelled at everyone.

-End chapter-

-End story-

Psychic: Well people I'm sorry the story had to die.

Hiei: Yes. /smirking/

Psychic: Right. Well that really was the last chapter. I hope that you'll at least consider reading my other stories. And um if you've read Princess and Protector I have a question, Alex or Scorch in my Jurassic Park story?

Alex: What? Can't we negotiate Psychic?

Psychic: No! Just recall the mall, and the forest, and the basement, with Jagan boy. /smirks/

Alex: Bitch!

Psychic: Okay… We'll please review and answer my question.


End file.
